


Sky's Life

by TailsaPrower



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, Super Mario - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailsaPrower/pseuds/TailsaPrower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is when Sky tells Aaron, Marcus, and Skyler how Melody and her met and the time they had, in their relationship, training and so on and so fourth.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. The Flashback

It was a bright Friday morning on planet Earth, the sky was clear of clouds, the birds were chirping and it was just a peaceful morning when Sky's mother, Mary, woke her up "C'mon sweetie it's time to get up," Mary paused and looked over at Sky's clock on her dresser," It's already noon". Sky's ears flickered as she heard her mother but all she did was groan and flipped over the other way."Well You leave me No ch-" Mary's speech was cut off as Sky's twin sister, Skyler, came running in the room and stopped right beside Mary. "She isn't waking up mother?" Mary sighed softly with a sweatdrop and shook her head while she closed her eyes. "Nope, sorry Skyler". Skyler would look up at Mary and back to Sky. Skyler thought .for a few moments and perked her ears and swayed her tail every time she gets an idea while she had a slight smirk on her face. "Mother," Skyler said as Mary looked down at her, "I know the purr-fect way to wake her up" said Skyler now with a even bigger smirk as it slowly disappears as she leaned in close to Sky while she blushed a light shade of red and planted a kiss on Sky's cheek. Sky immediately jumped up once Skyler planted the kiss. She rapidly looked around,her eyes widened and both Mary and Sky blushed heavily.

"SKYLER!? " said Sky looking at her flustered and embarrassed, "Why'd You do that?"

All Skyler could do was giggle as she trotted out the room swaying her tail. "Hey sweetie," Mary paused agian,"How'd You sleep?" Mary sat at the foot of Sky's bed looking at her. "I slept like a new born baby mother," Sky replied as she rubbed her eyes..Sky would then flip the covers back and get out of bed rushing to the bathroom to do her business. She washed her hands as she heard a faint voice calling to her. Sky was already aware on who the voice belonged to So she slid the window open looking out and saw none other than John. "Hey Sky!"yelled John as if there was a fire. "Hey John," yelled Sky, "I'll be out soon!" "Alright!" John yelled again with a wave this time.

Meanwhile outside Skyler was there when she saw John as she walked over to him and hugged him. John had hugged Skyler back as he felt the heat in his cheeks rising to How soft her fur is."Hey John," Skyler said as she was nuzzling him, "How are You today?" John held Skyler by her shoulders and Let go of her as he looked toward the sky and put his arm behind his head and chuckled as he said, "I'm Alright."."That's good," Skyler replied, "I'll go. get Sky for ya" she said as she trotted in the house as Sky came stumbling out and crashed into John, falling on top of him. Sky blushed heavily and quickly got up looking away. Embarrassed by what just happened between the blue wolf and cute yellow fox, John kicked his self up onto his feet and tapped Sky's shoulder as she turned her body just enough to barely face John as he says, "You OK Sky?" "Y-yeah I'm alright..." Sky paused for a few short moments Then continued to say, "What about You? After all, I Did slam into You pretty hard." All John could do was stand there staring at Sky deeply into her eyes thinking (She's worried about me. Why would she be worried about me now when she hasn't before? ) Sky had been calling his name several times but John was too deep in thought, that is, until Sky snapped her finger in front of John's face snapping him out of it. "Huh," John said questioningly. " I said we're playing tag and you're it," exclaimed Sky in the cutest voice John has ever heard her do. What Sky just Did was a big mistake because not only is she as fast as John, She's actually faster than he is especially when she use her transparent wings. The two friends started to play tag, but it started going Downhill fast as John started to pick up speed and as did Sky. She had accidentally flapped her wings and went So fast that she flew past John throwing him backwards and slamming her head into a tree. 


	2. 20 Years In The Future

Sky was in a coma for 20 years and finally came out of it 6 months ago. She's been living life as if it was normal, but now since she was in a coma, she missed her ceremony to become a princess. Sky has always been a princess but not officially due to young age. The Pokemon fanfare played when Sky's alarm clock went off. She hit the snooze button, sat up, and strechted. "Wow, 7 AM," Sky said with a yawn "Time to get down to business". Sky got out of bed and headed towards the shower. When she got in the shower and turned on the water, she looked in the mirror and said," It's kinda hard to believe that I'm 25," she paused cupping her hands over her size 36 double D breasts looking down at them and continued," But I feel and look 18 or 19".

In another room Skyler was on the phone with someone who needed a guardian angel," OK miss I'll send you a guardian angel right now," Skyler hung up the phone and slumped down in the cloud she was sitting on "ugh so fucking many calls lately what the fuck I mean seriously!" Sky came out the shower going to the room she heard skyler from drying off her fur. "Whats wrong sis" Sky said curiously. Skyler looked over at Sky blushing heavily seeing her sister's naked body "Well there's just been so many fucking calls lately and I'm tired of it!" Sky giggled and hugged her from behind having her huge breasts on her back as Skyler looked down as she got a nosebleed,"That's just like you Skyler. Well if you think about it, we do need some time off work. You know what... lets take some time off right now."

"Yeah let us do that sis," Skyler said smiling swaying her tail happily and blushing. Sky smiled giggling walking back to her room to get dressed. She opened her dresser and picked up a sky-blue bra and she put it on as she winced, " Why is this one so tight on my breasts? Oh well I just have to live with it." Skyler went to Sky's room,"You OK Sky." "Yea it's just.....this one in particular is too tight on my breasts," Sky said looking at Skyler and wincing, "Come and pull it". Skyler walked over to Sky pulling on the bra attempting to stretch it out.

"OK let go and see if it's big enough."

Skyler did as Sky said as she let it go and snapped back making Sky do a backflip. "Is it better sis," Skyler said worrirdly. Sky flipped up Landing on her hands and getting up," it's a perfect fit again," she said smiling. "C'mon Sky let's start our vacation now," said Skyler looking at her twin sister. Sky nodded slightly in agreement and grabbed Skyler's wrist and leaped out the window. That's when they spread their wings and started flying. Skyler was super excited for the vacation that they were about to have as she looked over at Sky and Sky looked at Skyler. At this point in time they both were smiling at each other as they flew through a really large patch of thin clouds making shapes as they flew through them.

After a few minutes of flying, the twin sisters started diving towards earth. About 30 minutes of diving down to earth Sky started to get hungry," Uh sis," Sky started saying while she rubbed her stomach. Skyler looked over at her sister and said, you're hungry aren't you?" Sky nodded with a hungry look on her face with her eyes closed. "Alright then lets go to Luigi's," Skyler continued talking as she pointed to Luigi's Pizza Shop. Sky licked her lips and dived down to Luigi's Pizza Shop as Skyler staggered behind. The sisters landed on the roof then jumped down," Do you think Luigi still remembers me Skyler," Sky looked at Skyler then looked inside.

"He should Sky," Skyler started and paused walking in,"After all, he is older than u by like 2,3, possibly 4 years." Skyler and Sky both looked around simultaneously and Luigi popped up in front of Skyler, " Hey Skyler and-a princess Sky," Luigi said, greeting them. Catching Sky off guard, she jumped and panicked, drawing her sword towards Luigi. "Princess its-a me,Luigi,"he said Shivering a little bit. Sky lowered her sword and apologized to him,"Sorry 'bout that Luigi, you startled me and that's just about my reaction every time."

"It's quite alright princess. I take it that you want the regular," he said winking at her and giving Sky the OK sign questioningly. Sky nodded agreeing,"But this time put some pineapple on it with a hint of apple cinnamon. Oh yea and make it spicy." Luigi nodded preparing the pizza as Sky talked and she hopped over behind the counter and kissed his cheek. Luigi's face turned a bright red as he had a shocked look on his face as his mustache flapped as if it was a bird. Sky then jumped back over the counter as the timer went off and Luigi opened the oven and took out the pizza and slid it in a box.

"Thanks again Luigi," Sky said as she picked up the box of pizza, winking, and blew Luigi a kiss "You always been my favorite Mario brother". Luigi blushed more and waved goodbye to Sky and Skyler," Thank you princess and come again". As the twin sisters walked out the pizza shop, as they saw someone they knew really well.


	3. Sky and Link

The person they saw was none other than Link walking with his little brother, Toon Link . The two Links smiled and waved at the twin sisters as they then walked over walked over to the twin sisters . "Hey there girls out on business or something, " Link said with a smile, "Or is it a secret ". The twin girls shook their head as Skyler spoke, " No, it's nothing special..." Sky then spoke, "It's just that we're on vacation". "Nothing special?! That is special, I mean seriously you two never take a break," Link said in shock and surprised at what Sky and Skyler both said just now.

The two looked at Link simultaneously, "I see you're surprised there Link and plus we guardian angels have lives too we can't just keep helping people without a break. We need a break every now and then just like you Link." She says as she gives Skyler the pizza and put her hair in a ponytail. "Oh yea, Toon Link ," Toon Link looked over and up at Skyler wonderingly, "You don't have your windwaker right now do you?" Toon Link patted around on his body panicking a bit. "I...I lost it!? Skyler can you he..." Skyler stopped his speech and spoke, "Of course I'll help youcutie ," Skyler smiled and grabbed his hand, and handed Sky the pizza as Toon Link lead the way retracing his steps.

Sky and Link looked at each other and giggled knowing what actually happened to Toon Link's windwaker and both said, "Seems like you know what happened too." They would then blush at each other, " So uh Link, are you by any chance hungry," Sky said pretending to be shy. Link nodded, "Yeah a little bit." Sky walked with Link over to a table and opened the box of pizza as steam arose from the pizza top. Link smelled the steam as it flowed from the surface, "Wow, it looks and smells delicious and, " Link paused as he picked up a slice of the pizza and bit it, "Yup, just as I figured. " "What did you figure? " Sky asked curiously. "What I had figured was the hint of apple cinnamon added a little pizzaz to the pizza also a little spicy as well." Link continued.

Sky giggled at Link then spoke, "I'm glad you like it Link, oh! Looks like you have a little sauce on the corner of your mouth let me get that for you." Link blushed heavily,"O-ok," he stuttered nervously. Sky closed her eyes and blushed as she lent in towards the nervous Link. As Sky leaned in further Link shut his eyes tight, blushed lightly, and gulped hard also holding his hand in a tight fist. Sky then poked the tip of her tongue out and licked the sauce off the corner of Link's mouth as both of them blushed heavily, but Link had got a nosebleed, which never happened before. (This happened way to fast even if it was really slow going to the point where...) Link paused in the middle of his thought and reached for his nose feeling his hot blood running from his nose (...to the point where I got a nosebleed. Dammit Sky, why you gotta be so seductive...and cute too.)

Sky moved her head from Link's face and laughed at him, "That's really cute Link you were tensing up and trust me, it happened to me as well." "Really Sky? It did? And by who?" Link asked covering his nosebleed. "Yes, yes, and by Skyler. If I'm not mistaken she also stole my first kiss, but that happened...hmm let me think...Ah! I got it, it was Skyler, and in case you're wondering that does..." Link cut Sky off "Wait, so that means you're a lesbian as in Yuri?" Sky stopped talking for a minute then responded shakingly as if she was, "N-no I'm not Link," she started to tear up also blushing as if she was going to cry "H-How could you. How could you say something like that to me you...you meanie!" Link waved his arms around frantically towards Sky, "I-I'm sorry don't cry I-I'll make it up to you I swear."

Sky fell out of her chair dying of laughter to the point of actual tears, "Your face was priceless Link. You were looking so paranoid and just happen the fact you actually thought I was crying. So, how was I?" Sky stared into Link's eye then Link closed his eyes, brought his hand up to his chin, lying his chin between his thumb and index finger, " Well you got me good for one thing and were those real tears?" "Nope, artificial tears," Sky replied. "That's another thing they looked so real," Link continued. Sky blushed lightly and smiled waging her tail back and fourth quickly. The two stood up and just as they did Toon Link bumped into Sky pushing her into Link as she kissed him as they fell. A few short moments later Link squeezed Sky's right breast and she moaned out softly and jumped up embarrassed as Link got up and Sky pushed him, "You-you jerk Link how could you," Sky turned her back to Link and walked off, "Cmon Skyler let's go." "O-ok sis," Skyler kissed Toon Link's cheek and ran after Sky.

The person they saw was none other than Link walking with his little brother, Toon Link . The two Links smiled and waved at the twin sisters as they then walked over walked over to the twin sisters . "Hey there girls out on business or something, " Link said with a smile, "Or is it a secret ". The twin girls shook their head as Skyler spoke, " No, it's nothing special..." Sky then spoke, "It's just that we're on vacation". "Nothing special?! That is special, I mean seriously you two never take a break," Link said in shock and surprised at what Sky and Skyler both said just now.

The two looked at Link simultaneously, "I see you're surprised there Link and plus we guardian angels have lives too we can't just keep helping people without a break. We need a break every now and then just like you Link." She says as she gives Skyler the pizza and put her hair in a ponytail. "Oh yea, Toon Link ," Toon Link looked over and up at Skyler wonderingly, "You don't have your windwaker right now do you?" Toon Link patted around on his body panicking a bit. "I...I lost it!? Skyler can you he..." Skyler stopped his speech and spoke, "Of course I'll help youcutie ," Skyler smiled and grabbed his hand, and handed Sky the pizza as Toon Link lead the way retracing his steps.

Sky and Link looked at each other and giggled knowing what actually happened to Toon Link's windwaker and both said, "Seems like you know what happened too." They would then blush at each other, " So uh Link, are you by any chance hungry," Sky said pretending to be shy. Link nodded, "Yeah a little bit." Sky walked with Link over to a table and opened the box of pizza as steam arose from the pizza top. Link smelled the steam as it flowed from the surface, "Wow, it looks and smells delicious and, " Link paused as he picked up a slice of the pizza and bit it, "Yup, just as I figured. " "What did you figure? " Sky asked curiously. "What I had figured was the hint of apple cinnamon added a little pizzaz to the pizza also a little spicy as well." Link continued.

Sky giggled at Link then spoke, "I'm glad you like it Link, oh! Looks like you have a little sauce on the corner of your mouth let me get that for you." Link blushed heavily,"O-ok," he stuttered nervously. Sky closed her eyes and blushed as she lent in towards the nervous Link. As Sky leaned in further Link shut his eyes tight, blushed lightly, and gulped hard also holding his hand in a tight fist. Sky then poked the tip of her tongue out and licked the sauce off the corner of Link's mouth as both of them blushed heavily, but Link had got a nosebleed, which never happened before. (This happened way to fast even if it was really slow going to the point where...) Link paused in the middle of his thought and reached for his nose feeling his hot blood running from his nose (...to the point where I got a nosebleed. Dammit Sky, why you gotta be so seductive...and cute too.)

Sky moved her head from Link's face and laughed at him, "That's really cute Link you were tensing up and trust me, it happened to me as well." "Really Sky? It did? And by who?" Link asked covering his nosebleed. "Yes, yes, and by Skyler. If I'm not mistaken she also stole my first kiss, but that happened...hmm let me think...Ah! I got it, it was Skyler, and in case you're wondering that does..." Link cut Sky off "Wait, so that means you're a lesbian as in Yuri?" Sky stopped talking for a minute then responded shakingly as if she was, "N-no I'm not Link," she started to tear up also blushing as if she was going to cry "H-How could you. How could you say something like that to me you...you meanie!" Link waved his arms around frantically towards Sky, "I-I'm sorry don't cry I-I'll make it up to you I swear."

Sky fell out of her chair dying of laughter to the point of actual tears, "Your face was priceless Link. You were looking so paranoid and just happen the fact you actually thought I was crying. So, how was I?" Sky stared into Link's eye then Link closed his eyes, brought his hand up to his chin, lying his chin between his thumb and index finger, " Well you got me good for one thing and were those real tears?" "Nope, artificial tears," Sky replied. "That's another thing they looked so real," Link continued. Sky blushed lightly and smiled waging her tail back and fourth quickly. The two stood up and just as they did Toon Link bumped into Sky pushing her into Link as she kissed him as they fell. A few short moments later Link squeezed Sky's right breast and she moaned out softly and jumped up embarrassed as Link got up and Sky pushed him, "You-you jerk Link how could you," Sky turned her back to Link and walked off, "Cmon Skyler let's go." "O-ok sis," Skyler kissed Toon Link's cheek and ran after Sky.


	4. John and Miles

Meanwhile on the other side of the earth, a firece battle was taking place between the heroic blue wolf John, and his fluffy buddy, Miles; against the dreaded evil Dr. Egghead. "What do we do John, none of our attacks are working," Miles said look a little upset. "Miles....," John started to his question as Miles looked over to John questioningly, "we're out of potions, berries and other healing items and I'm sure Egghead is too but our next attack shouldn't miss since it always hit when we did it before". Miles stood there frozen as he knew what attack John was talking about, "Wait, you don't mean....". John grew even more serious knowing that they wasn't about to lose this fight like a previous one they had with a gym leader.

"What are you two babbling on about just focus on the battle," Egghead said getting agitated. John and Miles nodded toward each other as their Pokemon; John's Typhlosion and Miles' Pachirisu; looked back at them as John and Miles yelled," ALRIGHT YOU TWO YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!!! USE DISCHARGING AERIAL FANG!!!". Typhlosion and Pachirisu looked at each other and smirked as Typhlosion jumped into the air with Pachirisu following landing on his back.Taken by surprise, Egghead told Charizard to dodge it, but to no avail since Charizard was paralyzed. First came the hyperfang, doing only 79 HP of damage, then aerial ace doing a minor 10 HP of damage, then Pachirisu's devastating discharge doing a maximum of 190 HP of damage not including the CRITICAL HIT.

"Charizard return....You won't win next time John I'll get you next time you bastard," Egghead said turning his back to John and Miles. "We'll see about that Egghead. Until next time," John replied. Egghead stayed quiet and walked off, as John and Miles congratulated Typhlosion and Pachirisu on an amazing battle when John said, "So Miles...what are you gonna do now?" Miles looked at John while picking up his Pachirisu and putting her on his head, "I'm gonna go back across the world to be with my sisters...what about you Sonic?" "Oh you already know what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna try to find more stro-," John paused for a moment then continued, "Wait you have a sister?" "Sisters!," Miles interrupted. "Oh whatever Miles, just tell me what their like damn you," John replied hastily. Miles folded his arms and glared at John puffing out his cheeks as he explained to him what Sky and Skyler is like as John sat in front of him.

"Wow, so their not like you their-" "Yes their abnormal, " Miles interrupted again,"And no one knows how smart they are now since its been so long. The only one who knows is Skylar since ya kno," this time John interrupted,"Those two been together since birth?" Miles stayed quite for a few moment then finally spoke one word," Yeah".


	5. Weird Family Reuion

Tails flew back across the world using the Latias he caught for Sky while Pachirisu pretended to be an emolga flying in the wind. "You're gonna love my sister Latias," Latias looked back at Tails, "So will Mew, The eeveelutions, plus eevee, and much more. How excited do you think she'll be?" "Latias lati lati latias (I think she'll be really happy since their a gift from her brother). Tails nodded in agreement as they landed in peaceful Megalo City, the city that attracts the attention of everyone, and started to look around. Meanwhile with Sky and Skyler, the twins were walking down Meteortech street giggling and laughing as they were about to turn the corner on one of the main roads, Star road.

"Is it true that Star Road is famous because a star fell on this road, but on the sidewalk and left its inprint and went back to space 300 years later," Skyler asked wonderingly. Sky thought for a litte bit then nodded, "Yeah it's true. Legend has it, that the star was a teenage star and it was the first to fall in Megalo City. Which is still weird since stars only fall when its the annual Star Storm, but this particular star fell before that. Even today the people that live in Megalo City, scientists in Star College, pretty much everyone is trying to figute that shit out. Me on the other hand, dont really care why or how". Skyler was struck in awe knowing that Sky knew all that but then realized that they both went to the same college and only Sky's class covered the subject.

After about 2 hours of searching for his sisters, Tails finally found them in front of Star College about to go in and check it out since Sky's graduation party. "Yo Sky, Skyler," Tails yelled from a distance and started running towards them. The twins looked around and saw their brother and ran towards him. The three jumped in the air, and hugged catching one another. "How come you stopped writting us Tails," Skyler asked. Sky stood there with tears in her eyes then she suddenly lunged at Tails making them both fall and cried in his chest nuzzling him, "I missed you so much big brother. The last time I saw you was when we we're little. Where did you go?" Tails tried to get up but couldn't, "For starters, I'm extremely sorry that I stopped writing, you two you must've been worried about me."

"Damn straight we were......mostly me!" Skyler snapped, "Sky didn't even know you were gone! " she continued. Sky held on to Tails tighter almost choking to death, "S-Sky ease up on y-your grip". At that moment Sky stopped crying and let go of him, wiping the tears from her eyes with her tail. Tails held his neck, bent over, and started coughing gasping for air, "Well... for starters, you sure are stronger than before." Sky blushed rubbing the back of her head and let out a soft, cute giggle. "She also made a HUGE improvement on her cup size Tails," Skyler said as she went behind her sister and started to grope her huge melons making Sky moan. "Ah Skyler let me go Ah ," Sky moaned out trying to shake her off but Skyler's grip tightened as Tails blushed and looked away while Sky moaned out more. After 5 minutes of flailing about, Skyler let go but wasn't finished just yet, and Sky was turned around embarrassed with tears in her eyes as Tails looked back toward them.

Suddenly, Skyler grabbed Sky's top and yanked it down exposing her breasts. Sky then shrieked and covered them, but Tails on the other hand, was blushing heavily and got a nosebleed; a major one at that and passed out. Sky donkey kicked Skyler through the doors of Star College. Moments later, Tails came to and got up while the twins watched him like nothing happened; Sky had her top back on, but still blushing heavily. There was an awkward moment of silence between the three family members. Sky whistled, Skyler hummed, and Tails looked around. Finally one of the 3 broke the silence, "Oh yeah I got a present for you Sky....j-just wait till later though," Tails chuckled nervously. "Alright big brother," Sky said softly as they walked in the college.


	6. Melody

As the family members walked through the college, Sky was hoping that she wouldn't see her old roommate and ex girlfriend. "You actually went to Star College Sky? I'm really impressed because you have to be super smart, even to try the enterence exam," Tails said looking over to Sky. Sky didn't hear Tails, so Skyler had poked Sky in the side making her jump," You seem to be a little uneasy. Is everything alright?" Skyler asked her worriedly. Sky started sweating a little, but it wasn't noticeable and her eye left eye twitched as her irises got tiny. Sky noded signaling she was A1 but Skyler knew she wasn't, "Uh Tails," Tails looked back at them, "You go on ahead I have to talk to Sky about something". Tails nodded and walked off.

"OK what's really the matter Sky," Skyler asked holding onto Sky's shoulders. Sky stared at Skyler and started to calm down by taking deep breaths then spoke, "It's Melody my dear sister, she's here I just know it, but I don't know where though. Oh why am I worrying for she's probably forgot all about me and moved on to someone else, although, I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't." Skyler let go of Sky's shoulders and looked away from her laying her ears down and looked pretty pissed off clenching her hands into fists, "That bitch. She...she bullied me all through college but the main reason for her bullying me was because I was with you pretty much all the time. She must've thought that you were dating me while you were dating her," Sky laid her ears down feeling bad for her."I'm so sorry Skyler, I didn't know that I caused you so much trouble, I really am," Sky said bowing her head. Skyler looked at her and put her hand in front of her, "Sky, it's OK really as long as you straightened it out. Knowing you sis, you most likely did...didn't you?"

Sky looked at her and said nothing, just making the "you should've told me when it was happening" gesture with her eyes. Skyler sighed and turned away and the twins started walking again, "It's alright though...it's in the past now," she said as an rubbed Sky's head. Sky enjoyed the affection from being rubbed and started purring. Soon after that, Sky's ear flickered as she heard a sound coming from above them. "What's up Sky," Skyler asked as they both giggled at the intended pun, "You hear something?" Sky nodded and flew through the halls while Skyler lagged behind. The two flew to the 5th floor to a chemistry lab, and saw a person with cat ears and tail. They waited a half of a second before going to the mysterious person. The person's name was Melody, but they didn't know that. The twins had brushed the explosion dust and ashes off of her, and wiped her face with a wet towel.

"Are you alright," Sky asked Melody not knowing who she was. "Yes I'm fine," Melody said opening her eyes. At that instant Sky backed up a little bit as Melody examined her and her tail began to sway. She would then pounce on Sky and started to nuzzle her as Sky tried to push her off while Skyler tugged on Melody's legs, but to no avail. Three minutes later Sky was screaming and managed to slip away, and started to run around the room because the doors were locked.Melody was right on her tail, Sky was looking at a window that lead to the track in the back of the college, and picked up speed to get a little further distance away from Melody. Sky went by the door, panted a few seconds, got a running start, jumping over tables, and crashed through the window. Melody caught her mid-jump and messed up her falling rotation and the two crashed into the ground, creating a enormous crater on the field. They went about 2 feet underground. Skyler glided out the window and down to the crater looking in, "Sky... Melody... are you guys alright," she asked yelling.

Sky climbed out of the hole panting heavily and coughing due to the dust everywhere, "Damn, she's even more presistant than before," she stopped and got up, "Way more presistant.....and faster." Skyler nodded in agreement. Seconds later, Melody emerged out the hole and got in Sky's face and said, "Why do you always run away from me baby you didn't run away before sowhy now. There's no shame in hiding your love babe. We can run away away together," her eyes sparkled. Sky was trying to pry Melody off of her, but no succession. It was about a quarter past8 o'clock, entering late twilight, when Skyler thought about how Midna was doing or even if shewas still around. Seconds later, Melody was latched onto Sky and the twins tried to pull her off, but sadly no success. It took about 5 minutes to get Melody off of Sky, and Skyler held her back, "Melody just calm down and talk to us," Sky said as Melody mellowed out due to her words.Skyler let her go and looked over to Sky as she let out a sigh of relief with a sweat drop comingdown her cheek. "OK, so can you tell me the history or back story behind your relationship together," Skyler asked as the wind started to pick up. Sky and Melody nodded and Sky said, "Sure but let's get out of this wind first, because the air just got heavy and I know for a fact that there is a storm coming."

"Yeah sure does. Lets get to the dorms before it hits, and it's already late twilight," Melody assured. The twins nodded and spread their wings as Skyler picked up Melody, as much as she didn't want to, and started flying to the Girls' Dorms. 10 minutes after taking flight, the 3 girls arrived at the dorms and went in seconds before the rain poured down like heavy water balloons. They went up to the 5th floor to Sky's old dorm room, where her current, or would've been current, roommates were. Skyler opened the door and saw two guys in the room. The 2 guys looked at the girls and smiled at them knowing who Sky was. "Girls," Sky said walking in and turning her back to the guys, "These guys are Marcus and Aaron. They're really good friends of mine and they started late, a week after I graduated from here, right guys?" Aaron and Marcus nodded in agreement as Aaron stated, "That's right Sky, we sure did. It was pretty exciting when we did meet, and what's funny is that us 3 was in the same fighting skill range."

Marcus cut Aaron off by putting his hand in front of him then brought it down. Marcus is an ArticWolf, while Aaron is a White Rabbit. "Well it's nice to meet some Sky's friends," Melody said somewhat smiling. Sky and the others sat on the beds, cracking jokes, laughing, and just catching up on life for about an hour. "Oh yeah, I forgot that I was supposed to tell Skyler my relationship history with Melody, you guys don't mind right," Sky asked turning to Marcus and Aaron. The two guys shook their heads and Marcus said, "No not at all go straight on ahead and do it". Sky smiled at them and her tail wagged happily as she looked at the rest of the girls, "I hope you all have a snack at least because this is going to be a long story," her ears laid back and had a nervous smile, "I just don't know how long though," she commented with a slight chuckle. "It's all good sis, we don't mind how long or short the story is. Right guys?," Skyler replied.

Melody, Aaron and Marcus said yeah right after each other in reassurance, backing up Skyler's claim. "Alright then hmm let me think on where to start," Sky replied. "Why not start from the -" Sky interrupted Skyler as they both said, "beginning," simultaneously and giggled afterwards. Right after, the pouring rain turned into a thunderstorm, bolts of lightning lit up the dark night sky, as one bolt of lightning hit a power line leading straight to the dorms. Skyler shrieked and jumped into Sky's arms as she held her, the twins blushed looking at each others eyes, even though they couldn't see anything, and kissed right after. "It's Ok Skyler big sister Sky got you," she said in a sweet, soft voice putting Skyler down on her feet. Sky then made a big enough flame in her hand to see everyone.


	7. Melody and Sky's Time Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is when Sky tells Aaron, Marcus, and Skyler how Melody and her met and the time they had, in their relationship, training and so on and so fourth.

"Ok," Sky said as she looked around at everyone, "this is how it happened; it happened about two months after I recovered from my coma. I spent all of the first month receiving my lost memories from Skyler. The second month was when I decided to try to get into college, therefore, I had to take an entrance exam. I'm not going to lie, I thought I was going to fail the exam, but to my surprise, I actually passed it. So, I flew home as quickly as I could to tell Skyler the good news. We celebrated like there was no tomorrow, and the next day I got a email by the board advisor to come take a tour around campus. Knowing me, I quickly replied saying that I would gladly take the tour, and I went to my closet to pick out an appropriate outfit to go there. Later the same day, I went to the college, and met some board members, some of the students, student body president along with the student body, the principal, and let me not forget about the tour. The campus looked, felt and smelt amazing. It was like a breath of new, fresh life like you died and went to heaven or something. Well, for me at least. The last stop before they took me back to their office was the dorms. The dorms looked beautiful inside and out; on a related note the dorm rooms were big enough to fit you, and four other people in one room. We got back to the board's office, then they asked me questions, which I answered honestly. When they told me that I was eligible I was so excited that my tail was swaying all over the place, and the board members laughed watching me. I started to calm down seconds later, and they told me that all they needed was proof that I passed high school. I froze up, and dropped to my knees, knowing I didn't go to high school. They asked me if everything was alright, and of course I told them yeah everything is fine. They didn't believe me, because of the way I reacted, they instantly knew I didn't go to high school. I was so devastated that I got up, and walked out holding the tears back. I didn't leave our mansion for days, and I guess the college recommend-," Sky was interrupted by the sound of knocking at the door and her watch going off. Marcus got up, stretched, and said," That must be the pizza's we ordered before you girls showed up". Sky answered her watch, and it was her brother, Miles, while at the door, Marcus got the pizzas from a gorgeous, blue haired neko named Cindy. Cindy looked in the room, and saw Sky talking to her brother, looked back to Marcus and asked him, " Isn't that Sky Fang?". Marcus looked at Sky and nodded at Cindy, and said, "Why, you know her or something?". Cindy looked at Sky, blushed slightly, "W-well yea i actually do," she said shyly, and her blush turned a crimson red," S-sh-she's my S-s-s-s-sen-senpai and have a crush on her, and She's the first person i ever liked, she also taught me how to fight better after we made the cut in the entrance exam, and my first friend," she paused and stared at Sky, "I wonder what's she's like now." Sky got up, and headed towards the door, hanging up her watch. Cindy and Sky made eye contact, and blushed looking at each other, while they did Cindy stepped aside to let Sky pass. "Hey Cindy, how ya been," Sky said looking at her as her blush slowly faded. "I've been fine thanks for asking," she responded as her blush darkened. Sky smiled at her and walked pasted her a little and spoke, "It's always nice to see you Cindy we should hang out at some point in time. wouldn't that be fun?" "Sure, how does tomorrow sound," Cindy replied with a smile on her face. "I'll have to see about that, so I'm not quite sure, but i will see though," Sky paused to think. "Ya know what, how about we all spend the night at our mansion? That sound like a plan guys," she continued.Melody, Marcus, Aaron, and Skyler all got up, and started towards the door. "Hey Skyler," Aaron tapped her shoulder. "Hey Aaron, what's up," Skyler turned back looking at him. "Do you know if Sky is ya know...open," he asked her. "Hm, to be honest with you Aaron, she might be though, but yeah....why you ask," she replied. "No reason, I was just curious because she seems like the type of girl that would have a boyfriend, ya know what I mean? Skyler nodded at him, and the two continued to walk, lagging behind the others. Sky was laughing along with Marcus, and Melody at the times she had while she was in college. They all reached the door, and Melody opened it and a crash of lightning struck the ground in front of them, they stepped back, and the sound of thunder roared loudly shaking the ground, which in turn, shakes the dorms. "Seems like we should probably should hold out on leaving yet, maybe later," Sky looked at them and asked. They all nodded, except for Marcus. Marcus suggested the idea to run all the way to the mansion that the twins lived in when they were young. "But wait, Cindy started, "won't we get sick though. I mean seriously, think about it, we have pouring rain and unpredictable gales. And on top of that, we have lightning to deal with. If our clothes get wet, we have a higher chance of getting electrocuted because wet clothes conducts electricity." "Yeah, Cindy has a point there so we really don't have a choice but to wait until this storm blows over," Aaron stated. The group started to head back, trying to figure out how to pass the time quickly when Skyler got the idea to have a match and the winner has to go against Sky. Sky had made a face and said, "You sure that's a good idea sis, besides that was months ago". Skyler turned to face her and her eyes sparkled, "Of course it is. I wanna see my sister in action, and how you won your fight."Sky took a step back with one foot, returned to her normal position, and sighed, "The guy's name was Jimmy. He went to the hospital afterward because he was frozen solid, I have no idea if he's still alive to this day," she looked down disappointedly, "I really do hope Jimmy's OK and doing well. The only reason why I don't want to do this is because I don't want it to happen to you guys because I love you all". They all gathered around Sky and hugged her, with a gentle embrace. "Okay, so what do we do now if we can't have a fight," Marcus said in askance. There was a long moment of silence when Sky broke it and said reassuring everyone, "Well I guess I could tell you some more of the story." Everyone nodded, headed for the gym and sat on the bleachers opening the box of pizza. "As I said before, I didn't leave the mansion for days and I guess the college recommended me to Star College because I had got a call from them saying that they heard I was looking for a college to go to, and they told me to come in. So that's exactly what I did, no questions asked how they heard about me looking for a college to go to, just showed and took the tour around the entire campus. This place has everything I told the representative. They told me that they would pay for everything so I wouldn't have to worry about anything. If I'm not mistaken I do believe that one of the students were flirting with me, but he was cute, nice and dreamy. But anyway, that's not the point. The point is that I accepted their offer and decided to get a dorm room which is the one that we were in earlier. After a descent amount time getting settled in, I met Melody...well she knocked on the door and I opened it and she welcomed me to this place with a gift basket." Melody started to giggle blushing slightly. "It had shampoo, conditioner, undergarments, some perfume and a lot more," she said, "oh yeah Sky, do you still have them?" Sky looked at Melody and shook her head, "unfortunately I don't have the bra because I grew out of it, but i still have the other half....well Skyler does anyway because my hips got bigger, so yes I do but I gave them to Skyler. She fits in them quite well if I do say so my self." Skyler nodded as everyone looked at her then to Sky. "I had a feeling that you would eventually sis,"Skyler said and Sky shrugged her shoulders. Sky replied,"well I didn't really like the color in the first place, but I didn't complain so I guess it's alright."


End file.
